Tango with the Devil
by NarutoSkully
Summary: Solo threads from the Konoha Nights forum. Naruto is diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia. These threads show his battles with the most predominant voice in his head, Kyuubi. Each thread is posted as a seperate chapter. psycho!Naruto
1. One of Those Nights

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto.

A/N: This is my RP Sample i wrote for my RP forum (Konoha Nights) that ended up too long ;  
In that AU universe, Naruto has Paranoid Schizophrenia(as well as being an heir to one of the most powerful mafia families and not knowing it |D) this is during the time where it firsts starts acting up bad enough and right before he gets admitted into the hospital |D I'll upload any threads I do for his bouts with his disorder as chapters following this.

Setting: During the time Naruto was living with Jiraiya, Naruto began to show more and more symptoms of what would later be diagnosed as **Paranoid Schizophrenia**. This is set during one of his spells. **Warnings for psycho!Naruto and possible violence.**

* * *

_Tick ... Tock..._

The sound echoed through the room, the only noise currently. The lights were turned off, the only source being the low glow that came from the hallway through the partially open door. A young blond teen was perched on the edge of his bed, chin pressed into his knees and hands fisting the bed sheets as blank blue eyes stared wide at the floor.

Then a voice came, low and rumbling, almost a purr. "Your family didn't want you. Why else were you left in there?" The voice stopped to wait...no response. The next part of its statement filled the disembodied sound with glee and the pitch leaped to a maniacal screech "...To fester and die! _That's_ why!" It finished with a short bout of laughter before it was cut off.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it tonight."

_Tick ... Tock ..._

"Oh....you always want to hear it from me. After all, I'm your _only_ friend." Naruto could feel sharp nails prickling into his shoulders as the voice came closer.

_...............Riiippp.._

Blue eyes glared down at his feet, his slouched shoulders stiffening, "I have friends besides you. There's Kiba and Saku---"

He was cut off my shrill laughter that contrasted with the guttural voice that followed, "You think they're really your friends? _Oh, you amuse me so_!"

_Tick....Tock...Riipp..._

The boy stayed silent, the thick hot breath of the other tickling his neck and he flinched away from it. He struck out at the air simultaneously as the man slinked back, a deep and husky, evil laugh reverberating through his throat.

_Riiipp...._

"Fuck off. You don't know me. you're just jealous because I don't need you anymore...I don't _WANT_ you anymore.."

_Tick .. Tock...._

"I know you better than you know yourself, boy."

_Tick... Tock..._

"And would you silence that clock? It's really grating on my nerves."

"Take care of it yourself. I don't care."

_Riippp..._

The blond didn't move, didn't even wince as the clock was struck, flying off the wall and landing in a rain of mechanics. The teen's bat fell to the ground beside it, tossed aside as it wasn't needed anymore.

_Riipp...........Rrriiipppp....._

There was a short silence before..."Why're you doing that?"

There was no response. So the deep voice stayed quiet, probably watching idly as the blond ripped at his bedsheets, nails tearing into the fabric before the ribbons he made were cast aside.

Naruto tilted his head, staring into the deep red eyes. He forced a grin, trying to make it pleasant as if he was talking to a friend, but in this circumstance it just looked maniacal. It dropped when the form that owned that deep, sadistic voice wasn't there. He turned back to looking down at his work, never once stopping his destruction as he replied in a low voice, "It takes away the frustration from talking to you...--"

"_**I'M NOT CRAZY!**_" his strained voice suddenly called out, cracking with the sudden exertion. A reply to an unheard snide comment. His eyes had widened wildly in his sudden plight, though his face still remained lowered where it had been observing his shredded sheets. Deep pants forced his chest to expand and contract he attempted to calm down. His eyes instantly lidded as his arms rose to hug his legs, a slight rocking motion of his body starting.

"I'm not...crazy..."


	2. Slipping Into the Demon's Claws

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto.

A/N: Another thread from the Konoha Nights FORUMS! Further along in Naruto's history to where he's in the hospital. Kyuubi seems to have a better grip on him.

**Warnings for psycho!Naruto and violence.**

* * *

"Keep going, that's a good boy. Keep going, you get out and then you can kill them. You can punish the ones who put you here. The ones that want to get rid of me, your only friend," the deep voice cooed.

Naruto ignored it, just continued to beat against the lock on the door with the metal pole he had yanked from his bed.

It had only been a few days since he'd been admitted to the mental hospital by Jiraiya. He was put into a room by himself. The room was plain and very,very white. The door was always locked and the windows had bars over them.

Except now, some of the walls were decorated in unintelligible words. There were mainly cuss words and threats or things like "Let me out" and "Don't want to be here." There were also a few drawings on the wall, the most prominent being of a huge fox that had nine long tails and a demonic look of anger on its face. The words and drawings were mostly deep reddish brown or multicolored, having been scrawled on the walls with the crayons the nurses had given him or the blood from his own body from where he'd hurt himself trying to get out.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't need to be here. He was doing fine on his own. They just didn't understand, they didn't want to give him a chance. Yes, they thought he was weak. They all did. He would show them, he would prove it to all of them.

His hands were bloodied from where the metal had cut him, but he ignored it. He just let it drip through his fingers and down onto the floor at his feet, staining the thin pants he was given to wear.

Dull, blue eyes stayed focused on the lock as he pounded the sharp rod into it.

"That's it, boy. You'll get there, just keep going," the voice purred into his ear.

Kyuubi was pleased with the youth lately, since the boy actually seemed to be listening to what he was saying. What he didn't know was that Naruto was only half-listening, only really focused on what he wanted for himself. Let the bastard demon think that he was going to kill people if that pleased him.

Naruto was too focused on his work to even notice the pair of eyes that peeked in and went wide, the owner fumbling with her keys to get the door open while she still could. All the while her shrill voice carried down the hall, alerting the orderlies and other nurses on duty.

The blond was knocked back when the door was opened. He seethed and glared at the intruders coming in. He didn't want to be here anymore! They couldn't make him stay! They were against him! Everyone was!

"Do it, boy! Kill them! Stain the floor with their blood!" the redhead in the corner shouted, his voice heightened with vicious excitement. "They don't care about you! They just want to bring you down! Keep you weak. _Show them that you're not weak!_"

The blond didn't know why, but for some reason the demonic man's words actually seemed right. Yes, he would show them he wasn't weak. They were the weak ones, the ones out to get him, to make him suffer.

"I'm stronger than you! I don't need you!" Naruto yelled, his voice heightened in the same way Kyuubi's was. His blood pumping through his veins and his eyes wide with sudden fear and determination.

He struck out at the orderlies, swinging the piece of pipe around like a knife. One of the bigger ones wrapped their arms around his waist and he flailed his limbs before piercing the man's skin with the pipe. The man cried out and was forced to let the blond go to stop the bleeding in his arm, the boy having caught a major vein.

Naruto leaped at the nurse in the doorway who screamed and held her hands up to keep herself from being stabbed. He stayed crouched over her for a second, eyes wide and glaring down at her, teeth bared and his breath hissing between them.

"You're not worth killing," the boy said before taking off down the hall, the orderlies calling out on the radio for backup.

"Why didn't you do it? You had the chance! I want to see more blood! Give it to me!" he could hear the voice behind him, Kyuubi shrieking in displeasure.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto shouted back, voice cracking from his adrenaline rush. He slid on his feet around a corner and slowed slightly when he saw four more men dressed in white coming towards him.

He growled loudly and grabbed a nearby chair and tossed it at them. They called out and dodged out of the way, the blond following the chair's path and leaping clean over it.

He let out a loud shout as he was suddenly leaped on and grabbed by two security guards. The men quickly taking the metal shard from him and handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"Let me go, dammit! Let me go! Fuck! I can do this by myself! I'm _not weak_! _I'm not weak like you think I am!_" the blond shouted in panic, still struggling violently under the two large men. Then his voice suddenly changed drastically, becoming even more cracked and high-pitched when he heard a husky and venom-tainted voice let out a cruel laugh, "Fuck you, Kyuubi! I'm not gonna be like you! Stay away from me! All of you stay away from me!"

A doctor quickly strolled up, tapping the end of a syringe. He quickly swabbed a spot on the blond's arm before inserting the needle and injecting the boy with a sedative. "Okay, he'll calm down in just a bit."

At the feeling of the sharp prick, Naruto started thrashing again. His head connected roughly with that of a security guards, sending the man backwards, holding his nose. The blond struggled to his feet and ran down the hall. The guards went to go after him before the doctor held up his hand, "He won't go far."

Breathing hurt, moving hurt, his head hurt and swam, but he had to keep..moving. Had to keep..going. Had to get out of here. He growled out when he felt his muscles start to wear down on him. No, he had to keep going. He had to get out of here. They were going to keep him here, keep him weak.

Naruto realized he was barely walking now and fell to his knees, his body unable to take much more. It was quickly succumbing to the sedative running through his veins and he could feel consciousness slipping from him. He fell forward and just laid on the floor, fighting to keep awareness.

He could hear multiple footsteps echoing off the walls, but the most dominant noise was the man sneering as he paced around him, "I told you to do it, kit, but you didn't listen to me. You never really listen to me do you? That's why you'll stay here forever and when I'm gone, you'll have no one for the rest of your life."

Naruto sputtered, and glared up at the looming figure, "Fuck..you...I don't...want you....."

"Tsk tsk tsk. So rebellious. Hm, well sorry to get your hopes up, but they won't be able to get rid of me. Just thought you'd actually miss me," the man let out a cold laugh and kneeled down, leering at the blond. "You're stuck with me forever. Just you and me, boy."

He felt a hand on his cheek and he tried to flinch away, but couldn't move. He hadn't even realized his eyes were closed. Things were..spinning...laughing...No..can't sleep...

Kyuubi's laughter died out as Naruto lost consciousness.


End file.
